Antinous
by Lilith6
Summary: Yaoi mais sur censuré, no panic. 13x5. Peut-on aimer l'ennemi quand on est devenu esclave de celui-ci ? Pour Minako. R


Je tiens ici à préciser que les personnages de la Série Gundam Wings ne m'appartiennent pas (et je les aime tant surtout Milliardo mais il n'est pas dans cette histoire). Je ne tiens pas à faire de l'argent avec eux. Ne me poursuivez pas, je suis insolvable   
  
Hadrien et Antinoüs (je ne suis pas certaine de l'orthographe de nom d'Antinoüs avec ou sans l'accent ?) sont des personnages historiques ayant réellement existés, ce que je raconte sur eux est entièrement vrai.  
  
Deuxième avertissement, c'est une histoire Yaoi soft (relations garçons/garçons). Si vous avez quelque chose contre ce genre d'histoires, ne lisez-pas !!!  
  
Ah oui, faites pas trop gaffe à l'orthographe. ^___^, je n'ai pas le temps de me relire.  
  
Mes fics Gundam sont dédiées à Minako ^^, parce que, parce que c'est comme ça !  
  
Les *** sont des transitions dans le récit : entre deux *** il y a soit le récit en lui-même soit le point du vue d'un perso.  
  
ANTINOÜS.  
  
Wufei Chang se tenait debout parmis d'autres prisonniers capturés par Oz, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, il ne portait plus que son pantalon de soie blanche et il était déchiré de tous les côtés.Sa peau était couverte d'ecchymoses et d'égratignures profondes.Il avait lutté jusqu'au bout de ses forces pour ne pas se faire prendre mais en vain. Il avait faim, il avait mal partout, seule sa fierté l'empêchait de s'effondrer sur le sol et de pleurer, son honneur c'est tout ce qui lui restait, et son honneur avait été mis à mal par sa défaite cuisante qu'il avait subit, mais que faire seul face à 70 Léo ?  
  
Wufei se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver à présent, cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'il avait été capturé, il cherchait dans sa tête tout les moyens possibles de s'échapper ou de mettre fin à sa vie de façon honorable.mais il était menotté, et d'un seul coup, il se sentait misérable, il n'était plus le pilote de Nataku, le soldat de la colonie L5, il n'était que Wufei, un jeune homme de 15 ans à peine, qui avait froid, qui avait faim, qui souffrait dans son corps et dans son c?ur.  
  
On le fit avancer vers une sorte d'estrade, comme les autres, puis Wufei réalisa une chose plus terrible qu'il ne l'aurait cru au départ.il allait être vendu aux enchères ! Il croyait que sur Terre comme sur les colonies l'esclavage avait été aboli.Il ne voyait pas la foule devant lui à cause de la lumière éblouissante des projecteurs. Son regard se porta sur les autres prisonniers, ils étaient jeunes et tous avaient un point commun : ils étaient beaux physiquement.  
  
Il se dit alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre, il n'était pas beau, en plus il était très amoché, il n'avait donc plus à craindre l'humiliation d'être réduit en esclavage. Il pensa alors à ses amis et se dit qu'ils étaient très beaux. Heero avait l'allure d'un prince en plus d'un regard cobalt et d'une musculature de rêve. Duo, avec son visage de chérubin aux grands yeux violets et sa natte luxuriante, était aussi beau que dangereux. Trowa avait un air mystérieux et félin. Quatre, était comme une rose du désert, blond aux yeux bleu, il avait l'air aussi doux qu'un ange. Par comparaison il se trouvait bien ordinaire.  
  
***  
  
Les yeux de Treize furent attirés par le jeune chinois presque dévêtu, au beau milieu des autres, il sortait du lot. Il avait une taille moyenne, une peau délicatement dorée, des cheveux d'ébènes soyeux, qui retombait sur des épaules admirablement dessinées, comme tout le reste de sa personne d'ailleurs. Son visage était comme ciselé par un très grand artiste, des traits fins et délicats, illuminés par le feu velouté de splendides yeux noirs en forme d'amande.  
  
***  
  
Wufei n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son tour était venu, et les enchères s'étaient envolées sur sa personne.la peur lui taraudait le ventre.trois coups de marteaux venaient de sceller son destin.  
  
Il venait d'être vendu à un homme à la voix jeune, douce et posée.  
  
Plus tard, Wufei se retrouva dans une luxueuse et immense demeure, il avait été lavé et soigné, mais il restait menotté. On lui avait dit d'attendre dans une pièce verrouillée, le maître allait bientôt venir.  
  
Wufei était assis sur un fauteuil confortable quand le « Maître » entra, le choc fut violent pour Wufei, mais il n'en montra rien : il avait été vendu à son Excellence Treize Khushrenda ! Son ennemi juré ! C'était l'homme qui avait fait de manière indirecte de Wufei un combattant pour les colonies, mais une part de Wufei savait que Treize n'avait rien fait directement contre lui, c'était ses soldats et Oz en général qui était responsable de tout cela. mais admettre cela était juste un peu trop difficile pour Wufei.  
  
' - Bonjour, fit Treize'  
  
Il s'approcha de son magnifique esclave qui resta muet.  
  
' - Je voudrais connaître ton nom.'  
  
Wufei pris un air digne mais ne répondit pas.  
  
' - Je vois que tu es fier, c'est une qualité, mais il te faut un nom pourtant, comme tu ne réponds pas, je vais te trouver un nom. voyons. hum, oui je crois que j'ai trouvé : Antinoüs. c'est vraiment parfait comme nom. Tu dois avoir une faim terrible Antinoüs, je me trompe ? '  
  
Wufei garda le silence. Treize lui tendit une pêche que Wufei pris dans sa main mais il ne la mangea pas malgré la faim qui le dévorait. Treize s'assis à côté de lui et posa une main légère sous le menton du jeune dragon pour le regarder dans les yeux. Wufei fut étonné par la douceur de son geste, le regard de Treize était si clair, comme un ciel d'été. Wufei se sentit bizarre d'un coup. Treize, son ennemi, était très différent de ce qu'il imaginait. Il se l'était imaginé froid, calculateur, violent, un salaud prêt à tout pour asservir les colonies pour sa gloire personnelle, mais il n'était absolument pas ainsi. Il était calme, digne, patient, séduisant, très séduisant, il avait de la prestance, un regard assorti à son uniforme bleu. Ce qui étonnait le plus Wufei s'était la douce chaleur de ses doigts sur la peau et plus que tout : c'était que pendant un tout petit instant, Wufei avait cru lire dans ses yeux une peine immense, mais à présent tout ce que Wufei pouvait lire dans le regard bleu était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas définir. Wufei se ressaisit en se faisant se souvenir que Treize était l'ennemi.  
  
' - Tu ne manges pas Antinoüs ?'  
  
Mais Wufei garda le silence encore et encore.  
  
'- Oh, je vois. la pêche n'est pas pelée. je vais le faire.'  
  
Treize pela et découpa le fruit en quartier pour Wufei, et déposa les morceaux dans une assiette qu'il tendit de nouveau à Wufei.  
  
Mais Wufei n'y toucha pas encore, Treize pris un petit morceau et le goûta.  
  
' - Tu vois. tu n'as rien à craindre, allons soit raisonnable.'  
  
Wufei finit par céder, se disant qu'il prenait juste des forces pour pouvoir après vaincre son ennemi. Treize lui pela d'autres fruits que Wufei avala jusqu'au dernier.  
  
' - Tu avais donc si faim. Mon pauvre Antinoüs, et tu as l'air épuisé, il faut que tu dormes, je vais te conduire à ta chambre.'  
  
***  
  
Le matin, Wufei avait encore mal partout, il se sentait fatigué et fiévreux, la fatigue l'avait plongé dans une nuit sans rêve, son lit était confortable, il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, ni de se lever pourtant il se força à le faire. Il passa dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre qui était verrouillée, il se doucha et passa de la crème désinfectante sur ses plaies. Il trouva sur la petite table à son retour, un petit déjeuné consistant avec du thé vert et du jus d'orange, il trouva également sur le plateau un mot de Treize qui lui conseillait de se soigner et de bien se reposer. Il appris également que Treize allait être absent toute la journée. Wufei sachant alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre et rien à faire d'autre, alla se recoucher dans son lit et s'endormi à nouveau.  
  
Il se réveilla vers midi, on lui avait servit un autre repas, s'était l'odeur de la viande grillée à point qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil, il se força à manger un peu espérant ainsi retrouver des forces, puis il retourna vers le lit. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un livre posé sur la table de chevet. C'était un livre très ancien, qui datait d'avant les colonies : une biographie de l'Empereur Romain Hadrien, Wufei se demanda vaguement pourquoi on lui avait laissé ce livre là, mais la curiosité l'emporta, il commença à lire le livre. Et vers la première moitié du livre apparu alors un nom : Antinoüs.le nom que lui avait donné Treize. Antinoüs était un jeune homme asiatique d'une très grande beauté. Son don de beauté extrême n'était pas le seul don qu'avait Antinoüs, il était aussi très cultivé. Hadrien tomba fou amoureux de son bel esclave. Une partie de Rome, la Rome conservatrice désapprouvait qu'Hadrien s'affiche avec son bel esclave. En Egypte par contre Antinoüs fut élevé aux rangs des Dieux. Mais le destin lui joua un tour bien cruel : lors d'une croisière que le Nil, Antinoüs mourut noyé accidentellement. Wufei se demandait à quoi pouvait rimer cette histoire, il voyait bien sur des points communs entre Hadrien et Treize, c'était des hommes puissants et craints. Mais Treize lui n'avait pas un pouvoir aussi grand qu'Hadrien, lui restait soumis à la fondation Romfeler. On ne pouvait pas dire par contre que les deux hommes se ressemblaient physiquement : Hadrien était un grand barbu tandis que Treize lui avait l'air d'avoir une peau aussi douce qu'un nouveau né.  
  
Wufei fut déçu de ne trouver aucune illustration d'Antinoüs. Wufei comprit alors, du moins le pensa-t-il ce que Treize attendait de lui : il voulait faire de lui son esclave sexuel ?! Il était évident que Treize avait de nombreux serviteurs autour de lui pour le servir, cela expliquait qu'on ne l'avait pas mis au travail du genre : faire la vaisselle, travailler dans la mine.Puis il y avait le nom qu'il lui avait donné, cela était bien un indice non ? Il n'y avait aucune autre explication.  
  
Wufei se sentait de plus en plus faible, la fièvre qu'il sentait depuis le matin dans son corps fit une irruption brutale, il s'allongea et s'endormit.  
  
***  
  
Treize avait été prévenu qu'Antinoüs était malade, il fit venir un médecin, et pris des dispositions pour rester auprès son bel esclave qui était vraiment au plus mal.  
  
***  
  
Wufei était vraiment très malade, et Treize lui-même était à son chevet, le soignant de son mieux, veillant sur son sommeil, épongeant son front, le baignant quand la fièvre était trop forte, ce n'est au bout que du troisième jour que la fièvre tomba au grand soulagement de Treize, mais Antinoüs restait inconscient. Treize était fatigué lui aussi, il verrouilla la porte de la chambre, cacha la clé, se déshabilla ne gardant qu'un pantalon de toile souple et s'allongea auprès d'Antinoüs. Il le pris dans ses bras et fit reposer sa tête au creux de son épaule, il s'endormit le pire était passé.  
  
***  
  
Il flottait dans l'air le parfum d'une eau de toilette indéniablement masculine.cela sentait si bon.puis il y avait un bruit tout doux et régulier. un battement de c?ur. puis il y avait l'impression légère d'être bercé. c'était si agréable. puis il faisait bon dans ce lit, bien au chaud et en sécurité. oui la sécurité, voilà un sentiment dont Wufei avait oublié la douceur. Il était en sécurité car il était protégé par deux bras autour de lui. deux minutes. DEUX BRAS !?  
  
Wufei ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il se trouvait dans les bras de Treize qui dormait dans son lit et lui, Wufei Chang, avait un bras passé autour de la taille de son ennemi dans le but inconscient de rechercher de la chaleur.  
  
Sous sa main, il sentait la peau douce et ferme de Treize, il sentait le contour de ses muscles fermes. Duo aurait dit un truc du genre « Wow, le canon, il est vachement bien fichu ! »  
  
Deux secondes. Wufei ne se souvenait de rien après le livre. est-ce que cela voudrait dire que. Non se raisonna Wufei, un truc comme ça, il s'en souviendrait. puis il ne serait pas habillé et Treize non plus, Wufei sentait qu'il portait encore un vêtement.  
  
Wufei releva la tête pour voir si Treize dormait, mais non, il ne dormait plus, il tomba directement dans les yeux bleu de son ennemi.  
  
Treize lui sourit gentiment.  
  
' - Bonjour Antinoüs, tu nous as fait une sacré frayeur, je suis content de voir que tu as repris connaissance. Je pense que tu dois avoir faim, on va nous apporter de quoi manger.'  
  
Wufei voulu se lever, mais Treize l'en empêcha.  
  
' - Reste un peu comme ça, s'il te plait, tu veux bien ?'  
  
Wufei ne su pourquoi il accepta de rester dans les bras de Treize, peut- être juste parce qu'il lui avait demandé avec un « s'il te plait » et non qu'il lui avait ordonné.  
  
Treize pris une main de Wufei dans la sienne, il joua doucement avec ses doigts, les entrecroisant et les décroisant, caressant la paume ou le dos de sa main. Wufei ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher.  
  
' - Tu refuses toujours de parler, n'est ce pas ? Constata Treize'  
  
Wufei le regarda alors droit dans les yeux mais il ne répondit pas, il laissait Treize jouer doucement avec sa main, il restait passif. Wufei se disait que c'était la meilleure stratégie à adopter dans les circonstances, s'il résistait Treize pourrait en prendre prétexte pour utiliser la force, mais face à quelqu'un de passif et de muet, il est plus difficile de faire usage de la force, et qui sait, il finirait par se lasser ?  
  
' - Tu as de très belles mains Antinoüs, je dois dire que ce n'est pas tout ce qui est beau en toi, quand tu était fiévreux, j'ai du te plonger dans l'eau pour faire tomber ta fièvre, tu es absolument magnifique.'  
  
'Voilà pourquoi je ne me souviens plus de rien, pensa Wufei., j'étais malade.il m'a vu entièrement nu ?!'  
  
Les yeux de Wufei s'agrandirent un instant, et il fût sur le point de parler, mais il se retint juste à temps. Puis la réalisation de ce que venait de dire Treize le saisit. Il lui avait dit qu'il le trouvait magnifique.cela le fit rougir un peu. Treize qui examinait attentivement Wufei, se rendit compte de cela.  
  
' - Oh, pardonnes-moi, je ne voulais pas te rendre inconfortable en te disant cela, j'ai du faire cela pour faire tomber la fièvre qui était trop forte.'  
  
Wufei se sentait de plus en plus étrange dans le lit, il se sentait faible, et il avait horreur de cela, tout cela à cause de cette maudite fièvre, puis il y avait cette impression bizarre mais pas déplaisante d'être dans les bras de Treize, et puis le fait qu'il jouait encore avec sa main. C'était trop étrange comme sensation.  
  
*** Un goût de trop peu. Attends. Un goût de trop peu ?! Réveilles toi Wufei Chang !!! C'est ton ennemi !!!!!!!!!!!!! Et puis un goût de trop peu de quoi d'abord ? Tu le sais bien va. A ton avis, ils font quoi Heero et Duo quant ils ne sont que tous les deux ? Et puis Trowa et Quatre qui eux ne se cachement même pas ! Tu veux pareil. Tu envies cela non ?  
  
***  
  
Alors Wufei céda du terrain, c'était si bon d'être enfin dans les bras de quelqu'un.  
  
' - Merci de m'avoir soigné, murmura Wufei. - Ce n'est rien, fit Treize, je suis content d'entendre le son de ta voix, Antinoüs. - C'est Wufei mon prénom. - Wufei ? C'est un joli prénom, tu peux m'appeler Treize tu sais ? Tu es le pilote du Gundam 05 n'est-ce pas ? - Oui, nous sommes ennemis. - Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple n'est-ce pas ? - C'est vrai tout n'est pas aussi simple que ça, admit Wufei.'  
  
Treize ne cessa toujours pas de jouer avec la main de Wufei, de l'autre il caressait la nuque de Wufei. Treize devint silencieux mais Wufei rompit le silence.  
  
' - Pourquoi m'avoir acheté ? - Je n'en sais rien en fait. - Que va-t-il m'arriver ? - Je ne sais pas cela va dépendre de beaucoup de choses.'  
  
Wufei osa déplacer sa main qui était resté sur la poitrine de Treize.  
  
' - Cela t'ennuie de rester comme ça Wufei ? - Je ne sais pas. - Tu ne sais pas ? S'étonna Treize. - Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'exprimer ce que je ressens. - Tu es un solitaire, c'est pour cela.'  
  
On frappa à la porte, et Treize alla ouvrir, il pris le plateau et referma la porte.  
  
' - Tu penses pouvoir te lever ? - Je ne crois pas.'  
  
Treize pris une chaise et la déposa près du lit, et posa le plateau dessus. Il s'installa auprès de Wufei pour prendre son déjeuner.  
  
' - Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques heures, mais je reviendrais ce soir.'  
  
Wufei se sentait mieux après avoir manger, il était confus dans les sentiments qu'il ressentait. Il avait honte de s'être fait prendre, d'être faible, d'être incapable de supprimer l'ennemi et en même temps, il devait admettre que quand il était dans les bras de Treize il se sentait bien.  
  
Il s'allongea et pris l'oreiller de Treize. Il retrouva son parfum si merveilleux, il reconnu un très léger parfum de fleurs, un parfum de roses. Il retrouva la sensation de la peau de Treize sous la sienne, le souvenir de cela lui envoyait des papillons dans son ventre. Il se prit à souhaiter que le soir arrive bien vite.  
  
***  
  
Wufei dîna avec Treize dans le grand salon, Treize avait délaissé son uniforme pour passer un pantalon noir assez ample et une chemise blanche. Wufei portait le même genre de vêtements mais sa chemise était rouge et son pantalon crème sombre.  
  
A la fin d'un délicieux repas, Treize emmena Wufei dans un plus petit salon où flottait dans l'air un concerto pour piano doux et mélancolique. Treize le fit asseoir dans un canapé et il lui prit les mains.  
  
' - Wufei, je voudrais que tu saches que je ne ferrais jamais rien contre ta volonté, alors si jamais tu trouves que je vais un peu trop loin, dit le moi, j'arrêterais tout sur l'instant.'  
  
Wufei hocha la tête, il sentait que Treize était sincère, c'était un homme d'honneur.  
  
Treize venait de plus en plus prêt. Wufei se dit qu'il allait l'embrasser. Mais Treize l'étonna, il le pris contre lui mais ne l'embrassa pas, il le tenait juste contre lui, comme ce matin dans le lit, c'était doux et déconcertant.  
  
' - Je voudrais ce soir, juste dormir avec toi, juste te tenir dans mes bras.'  
  
Wufei ne répondit rien quand Treize se leva, le prenant par la main, pour le conduire dans sa chambre.  
  
La Chambre de Treize était spacieuse et dotée d'un grand lit à baldaquin aux rideaux de brocards rouge foncés, dans la chambre plusieurs bouquets de roses odorantes étaient déposés ça et là. Treize affectionnait énormément les roses.  
  
Treize déboutonna la chemise de Wufei qui se laissa faire, puis il déboutonna lui-même la sienne.  
  
' - Dormons en boxer, tu veux bien ?'  
  
Wufei hocha la tête. Il observa mieux Treize tandis que celui se déshabillait. Il nota qu'il était très musclé mais sans excès, une peau bronzée et satinée, Treize était un être plein de force mais chevaleresque. Wufei savait qu'il n'avait que 25 ans, qu'il était le plus jeune colonel d'OZ. Il venait d'une famille noble, mais se réussite il ne la devait qu'à lui-même, il était un excellent stratège et très bon pilote. Son association avec Zechs Merquise faisait de ses deux hommes une équipe redoutable, Wufei se demanda soudain quels étaient les rapports entre les deux hommes, il sentit une pointe de jalousie.mais celle-ci passa vite, quand Wufei réalisa que c'était lui qui passerait la nuit avec Treize.  
  
Treize fit s'allonger Wufei dans son confortable lit, et il pris place à ses cotés. Il défit les cheveux du jeune chinois.  
  
' - Tu as l'air moins sévère comme ça, expliqua Treize.'  
  
Puis Treize le repris entre ses bras puissants, juste comme la nuit précédente, visiblement il ne voulait rien d'autre. Wufei fini par se détendre complètement bercé par le souffle léger de Treize, il avait une telle confiance en Wufei qu'il s'était endormis. Wufei en eu la certitude quand par jeu il caressa du bout des doigts le torse lisse de son ennemi. Sa peau soyeuse glissait sous la pulpe de ses doigts, du torse vers les abdominaux, des abdominaux vers le torse, il dessinait du bout des doigts les muscles de Treize, puis il se mit à faire des arabesques.  
  
Wufei était certain qu'il dormait, Treize était capable de bien des choses, mais pas de ce genre de duplicités. Sa main baladeuse décida d'explorer un nouveau territoire et choisi le visage de Treize.  
  
La peau de son menton était très légèrement rugueuse, mais celle de ses lèvres étaient douce et souple, son souffle sur le bout des doigts de Wufei était régulier et chaud, puis ses doigts fins et légers remontèrent sur ses paupières, puis sur son front et finalement se perdirent dans le douceur soyeuse de ses cheveux châtain clairs. Treize roula sur le côté et passa une jambe par-dessus celles de Wufei, le visage de Treize et de Wufei se trouvèrent à la même hauteur.  
  
Treize avait le sommeil si passible, et endormis il était encore plus séduisant, il avait un air d'un ange innocent.  
  
Wufei avait de plus en plus de mal à penser à Treize comme à son ennemi, rien que d'être dans ses bras et de sentir son souffle doux sur sa peau, de respirer son parfum, suffisait à Wufei à l'envoyer aux portes du paradis.  
  
La volonté de Wufei si forte était elle, ne pouvait rien faire contre tout ce qu'il ressentait à présent.  
  
Wufei se blottit plus contre Treize, plus fort contre lui, son c?ur battait la chamade, son esprit était plein de la présence de Treize, son corps brûlait d'un désir inassouvi.  
  
Treize murmura quelque chose dans son sommeil. C'était son nom « Wufei », jamais le jeune chinois ne l'avait entendu prononcé ainsi. La dernière barrière qui barrait l'esprit et le c?ur de Wufei venait de céder. Wufei n'avait plus envie que d'une chose, il devait assouvir sa faim, son besoin et son envie.  
  
Wufei commença a embrasser le visage de Treize, puis les baisers prirent la direction des lèvres de Treize, souples, chaudes et veloutées, une faim insatiable et irrésistible de baiser et de caresses.  
  
Treize répondit quasi immédiatement aux baisers de Wufei, avec une ardeur qui n'avait que d'égal que celle de Wufei, ses mains étaient partout sur le corps du jeune chinois, tout comme celles du jeune chinois sur le sien. Le sang de Wufei était devenu comme du métal en fusion dans ses veines. Les sensations que Wufei ressentaient étaient nouvelles pour lui. il avait l'impression de ne vivre que pour connaître se moment de passion entre les bras de Treize. C'était extraordinaire. se fondre dans Treize. ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.  
  
***  
  
' - Duo, fit Heero, va donc chercher Quatre ! Je crois que Chang a plus de fièvre, il délire, il n'arrête pas d'appeler Treize. - Cela m'a l'air sérieux, fit Duo en posa sa main sur le front du jeune chinois, il a moins de fièvre pourtant c'est pas normal !'  
  
Duo couru chercher Quatre, Duo ne fut absolument pas surpris de le voir endormi avec Trowa, le contraire en fait l'aurait plutôt étonné. Quatre était trop mignon quand il dormait, puis il était adorable avec tout le monde. Si Heero n'existait pas, c'est Quatre qu'il aurait choisi. Mais il y avait Trowa, Duo savait que même si ce dernier ne montrait que rarement ses émotions, il avait compris qu'il était fou du jeune arabe, il avait besoin de lui, il avait besoin de la protection que lui offrait le jeune blond. Duo se disait que Trowa avait du passer par de bien sales moments dans sa vie, mais qu'à présent il était en sécurité dans les bras de Quatre.  
  
Duo éveilla doucement Quatre, aussitôt il compris que Duo était inquiet pour Wufei. Quatre se leva, mais dès que des bras quittèrent Trowa se dernier se réveilla immédiatement.  
  
Ils se rendirent tout les trois au chevet de Wufei. Quatre pris la main de Wufei dans la sienne, Wufei s'agitait à présent dans son sommeil.  
  
' - Oh ! Souffla Quatre. - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Heero. - Il va beaucoup mieux, répondit Quatre. - Mais il délire ! Répondit Heero. - Hum. fit Quatre en relâchant Wufei, tout va bien à présent, on ferait mieux de le laisser seul. - Mais Quatre, protesta Trowa, on ne peux pas ! - J'ai dit : on sort tous, Wufei va très bien, je vous le promet.'  
  
Tous sortirent et retournèrent se coucher.  
  
' - Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Tu ne dit pas tout Quatre, demanda Trowa. - Disons que Wufei n'aimerais pas nous retrouver tous dans sa chambre après son rêve. - Il rêve de Treize ? - Oui, fit Quatre en rougissant. - Oh, fit Trowa, ce genre de rêve ! Avec Treize ?! - Oui, je dois dire qu'il a l'air très réaliste comme rêve, fit Quatre en gloussant.'  
  
***  
  
Au petit déjeuné, le lendemain, le petit groupe regardait la télévision, il y avait un reportage en direct sur Treize, c'était une émission sur sa passion sur les roses, il allait nommer une de ses nouvelles créations, une rose d'une couleur dorée pâle magnifique.  
  
' - Je ne savais pas qu'il créait des roses, fit Duo, il est sacrément doué en plus. - C'est ennemi, rappela Heero. - Justement, il ne devrait faire que cela : créer des roses, on aurait la paix ! répliqua Duo.'  
  
La journaliste demanda finalement quel était le nom de la rose. Treize pris un air un peu pensif, rougit légèrement, puis dans un beau sourire, il déclara.  
  
' - Antinoüs, à cause d'un rêve incroyable que j'ai fait.'  
  
Wufei qui suivait le reportage mine de rien en lâcha sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales, et eu l'expression la plus incroyable d'incrédulité qu'on ne lui ai jamais vu.  
  
' - Ben quoi Feifei, t'as un problème ? demanda Duo. - Ce n'est rien, articula-t-il avec difficultés.'  
  
Trowa chuchota à l'oreille de Quatre.  
  
' - Ils ont fait le même rêve ?'  
  
Quatre éclata d'un rire joyeux et hocha la tête.  
  
' - C'est sûr et certain ! Je leur souhaite de tout c?ur de le vivre !'  
  
***  
  
Fin  
  
***  
  
Minako, j'espère que cela t'a convenu comme histoire. Oui, je sais c'est un peu OOC, mais bon.  
  
J'ai enfin appris pour Treize et Wufei, ben je n'aime pas ce que j'ai appris !  
  
Hum quoi d'autre..Une review ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur.c'est comme un câlin qu'on me fait, heu, j'aime les câlins, je veux des câlins !!!!!  
  
Et si vous n'avez pas aimé allez lire les Fics de Shake (je trouve que ses histoires sont toutes géniales *_______* , Shake rules !), puis si je dois faire un vrai conseil de lecture : lisez Eden de Shake section Gundam Wings, ça c'est une fic nom de Dieu !  
  
Bisous à tous.  
  
Lilith 


End file.
